


Rustle of plastic

by killerweasel



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John discovers Sherlock's afraid of something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rustle of plastic

Title: Rustle of plastic  
Fandom: _Sherlock_  
Characters: John Watson, Sherlock Holmes  
Word Count: 454  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
A/N: AU after _A Study in Pink_  
Summary: John discovers Sherlock's afraid of something.

John cursed under his breath when he saw the state of the flat. He’d only been gone a few hours and the entire place was littered with trash. He could see Sherlock on the couch in what John referred to as the ‘sulking’ position. One of Sherlock’s experiments probably didn’t turn out the way he’d wanted and the man had thrown a tantrum, which clearly involved tossing rubbish around. Sometimes John wondered what it would be like to have a flatmate that didn’t act like they were five years old.

After throwing his arms in the air in frustration, John walked to the kitchen to grab a bin bag. He didn’t care of any of the mess was important to Sherlock. Everything was now going in the trash where it belonged. “Why don’t you ever clean up your own bloody messes, Sherlock?”

There was no answer from the consulting detective, but John hadn’t really expected one. He unfolded the bag a few times before giving it a shake. Sherlock flinched at the sound. John’s eyebrows rose slightly. He shook it again, bringing the bag closer to the back of Sherlock’s head. This time, Sherlock sat up, looking around wildly. He spotted the bag in John’s hand and started to back himself away from it.

John looked from Sherlock to the bag. A wicked smile spread across his face. He leapt forward, shaking the bag as hard as he could. Sherlock made a rather unmanly noise before falling backwards over the arm of the couch. John winced as he heard Sherlock’s body slam into the floor.

Letting the bag slip from his fingers, he moved around to the side of the couch. Sherlock was glaring daggers at him. John almost felt bad for his behavior, at least until he spotted another pile of garbage on the floor. “You’re afraid of bin bags, aren’t you?”

Sherlock looked away from John. “I’m not afraid of them.” John snorted. “I wouldn’t call it a phobia. When I was a child, Mycroft terrorized me with a bag. I haven’t been able to touch them since.”

John thought about asking what Mycroft had done and decided he really didn’t want to know. He moved to the other side of the room before shaking the bag open. “Since you’re not the one who has to clean these messes up, do you think you could refrain from throwing disgusting muck on the floor of the flat?”

Sherlock stood up, looking very much like a cat who was trying to imply it meant to fall off of something. “I will try, so long as you promise not to shake any more bags at me.”

Trying was better than nothing. John smiled. “I promise.”


End file.
